Game of Life
by Azriel Longinius
Summary: Hidup di dalam dunia virtual pemubunuh yang di masuki oleh ribuan orang. Beralasan karena tertekan dan ingin melarikan diri dari dunia nyata, dan akhirnya keinginannya tak menjadi seperti apa yang di harapkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Sword Art Online is not Mine**

**Game of Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x ? – Kirito x Asuna**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Sci-fi, Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, sedikit unsur dari Fic 'Son of Oracle', smart Naruto, and strong Naruto.**

**Summary : **Hidup di dalam dunia virtual pemubunuh yang di masuki oleh ribuan orang. Beralasan karena tertekan dan ingin melarikan diri dari dunia nyata, dan akhirnya keinginannya tak menjadi seperti apa yang di harapkannya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Dreams are Not Real **

**.**

Di sebuah hutan yang masih dapat di terangi oleh sinar mentari. Terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memiliki dua jambang di samping kiri dan kanan wajahnya, di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah pedang samurai bersarung dengan warna biru dan gagang yang berwarna hijau yang di hasi pola berlian berwarna putih di tengahnya.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto Namikaze. Seorang player dari game Sword Art Online atau yang lebih populernya di sebut dengan SAO, game virtual MMORGP (_Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game__)_ yang baru-baru ini di sebut dengan _Death Game_.

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze. Apa kalian merasa familiar dengan nama ini? Aku yakin jika kalian akan menjawab dengan kata 'iya' atau dengan sebuah anggukan. Aku! Di beri nama yang sama dengan nama kakek moyangku, entah kenapa aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Aku adalah anak pertama dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Di dunia nyata, aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Karin Namikaze. Aku bilang di dunia nyata? Yah begitulah, di sini! Di tempatku berada sekarang ini bukanlah dunia yang sebenarnya, maksudku bukanlah dunia nyata.

Hutan yang ku jelajahi ini hanyalah dunia virtual, lebih tepatnya sekarang aku berada dalam dunia game virtual. Aku berada di dalam dunia virtual ini, sudah lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu. Itu menurut perhitunganku di dunia virtual ini, dan mungkin juga hanya berbeda beberapa jam di dunia nyata.

Aku pergi ke dunia virutal hanya untuk melarikan diri dari dunia nyata. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Maka aku akan menjawab, karena di dunia nyata kehidupanku selalu di kekang oleh orang tuaku, lebih tepatnya ayahku, Minato Namikaze.

Di dunia nyata, aku terus menerus di kekang oleh ayahku untuk berlatih keras dalam seni beladiri pedang atau yang biasa di sebut _Kendo_. Aku, di dunia nyata, sudah beberapa kali memenangi setiap kejuaraan bertingkat nasional. Tapi tak semuanya aku raih dengan juara 1, mungkin mendapat predikat juara 1 hanya beberapa kali saja. Dan itu masih belum cukup untuk memuaskan ayahku.

Sudahlah! Itu adalah masalahku di dunia nyata, lebih baik kita sekarang beralih ke dunia virtual ini. Sebelum aku memainkan permainan ini, aku diam-diam menjadi seorang _Beta tester_ di permainan ini, dan tentunya hal itu aku rahasiakan dari ayahku. Saat aku mengikuti _Beta tester_, aku sempat berkenalan dengan salah seorang pemuda yang lebih muda 1 tahun dariku. Namanya adalah Kazuto Kirigaya, dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ku punya, di dunia nyata maupun di dunia virtual ini.

Saat _Beta tester_ telah berakhir, aku sempat mengajak Kazuto untuk minum kopi bersama. Aku tanpa ragu menceritakan kehidupanku kepada Kazuto, dan dia dapat sangat mengerti diriku. Lambat laun aku semakin akrab dengan Kazuto, dan akhirnya kami menjadi sahabat. Kisah Kazuto pun tak jauh berbeda dengan kisah kehidupanku di dunia nyata, pada dasarnya dia juga di suruh untuk berlatih keras oleh kakeknya, berlatih dalam hal yang sama denganku, _Kendo_.

Tak terhitung berapa kali kami sudah bertukar cerita, meskipun tak setiap hari kami saling bertemu, kami juga selalu bertukar informasi setiap hari melalui e-mail. Hal itu tidak berlaku saat kami saling bertukar cerita, kalau saat di antara kami ada suatu masalah, kami akan sepakat untuk menceritakan masalah yang kami hadapi. Yah begitulah cerita singkatku bertemu dengan sahabatku, dan dalam dunia virtual ini, Kazuto merubah Nick namenya menjadi Kirito.

Nick name ku dalam dunia virtual ini masih sama dengan nama asliku, Naruto. kenapa aku tidak merubahnya seperti Kazuto? Aku berpikir kalau mengganti sebuah nama adalah hal merepotkan. Sempat terpikir oleh ku untuk membeli item perubah nama, dan masalah utamanya adalah harga item itu sangatlah mahal, jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membeli item itu. Jika kalian bertanya berapa harga item itu, maka aku akan menjawab 5 Mega Cor atau lebih gampangnya 5 juta Cor. Cor adalah nama mata uang di dunia virtual yang ku mainkan ini.

Kita kembali membahas dunia virtual ini. Di sini aku sudah mencapai level 41 dengan _Dungeon_ yang masih berada di lantai 23, pada kenaikan level 40 aku mendapatkan sebuah pedang berwarna biru sebagai hadiahku. Yah, pedang yang sedang berada di tangan kiriku sekarang. pedang samurai panjang dengan sarung pedang berwarna biru dan gagang pedang berwarna hijau dengan hiasan berbentuk berlian berwarna putih di tengah-tengah gagang pedang, nama pedangku adalah Yukianesa.

Pedang ini mirip sekali dengan pedang yang terpajang di rumahku. Dan katanya pedang itu adalah milik kakek moyangku, Naruto Namikaze. Memikirkan namaku yang mirip dengan nama kakek moyangku, sedikit bisa membuatku tertawa kecil. Aku tak tahu alasan apa ayahku memberikan nama kakek moyangku, dan menurutku itu sedikit tidak sopan.

Sekarang, aku dalam perjalanan menuju kota untuk bertemu dengan Kazuto- emm... maksudku Kirito, mungkin lebih sedap bila di panggil seperti itu di dunia tidak nyata ini. Aku di kirimi sebuah pesan oleh Kirito untuk segera ke kota, untuk menjalani rapat penyusunan strategi demi membunuh bos di lantai 23 ini. Tapi ku pikir-pikir, sama sekali belum ada player yang menemukan pintu ruangan bos di lantai ini. Itu sedikit aneh.

Di dunia ini namaku mungkin sedikit terkenal di kalangan orang-orang. Jika Kirito di juluki dengan nama _Black Swordman_, maka aku di juluki _White Knight_. Mungkin orang-orang menjuluki kami seperti itu, karena model baju kami yang terkesan ambigu ke satu warna. Jika Kirito memakai setelan yang semuanya berwarna hitam, berbeda denganku yang memliki setelan baju berwarna putih dan sedikit campuran hitam (A/N: bayangin aja kalo Naruto memaka baju hitam lengan panjang yang di lapisi jaket putih berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan, dan setelan celananya berwarna putih).

Aku memiliki style bertarung yang sepenuhnya bertumpu pada kecepatan mencabut pedang. Sisi bertahanku adalah dengan menggunakan sarung pedangku yang terbuat dari baja, entah kenapa itu bisa terbuat dari baja, aku juga tidak tahu.

Baiklah, sampai di sini saja perkenalanku. Karena aku sudah sampai di tempat di mana aku dan Kirito berjanji untuk bertemu.

**Naruto POV end**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**07/03/2023 – Town, floor 23**

Naruto sampai di lokasi yang di berikan oleh Kirito. Berjalan pelan ke sebuah cafe dengan dekorasi yang terbuat dari kayu, sangat terlihat sederhana. Di samping pintu masuk terlihat Kirito sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dan tangan yang di lipatnya di depan dadanya.

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Kirito, "ayo kita berangkat ke tempat rapat, Kirito."

Kirito membuka matanya dan menatap datar ke arah Naruto, "aku menyuruhmu ke sini bukan untuk pergi ke tempat rapat Naruto-san, dan rapat masih diadakan seminggu lagi untuk menemukan pintu masuk Bos lantai ini." Kirito bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya dan berdiri tegap di depan Naruto.

Naruto menatap heran ke arah Kirito, "jadi, apa perlu apa memanggilku dengan sangat mendadak seperti ini? Kau tahukan, mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada orang di dalam _Dungeon_ itu adalah hal yang berbahaya, kepalaku tadi hampir menjadi sasaran empuk dari gigitan Cerberus mini saat tadi kau memberiku pesan." Tutur Naruto sambil memegangi lehernya.

Kirito menatap Naruto serius, "begini Naruto-san, aku mendapatkan sebuah misi."

Naruto menatap Kirito dengan tatapan serius, "misi? Misi dari siapa?"

Kirito menghela nafas, "waktu itu, aku sedang menjelajahi _Dungeon_ sendiri-"

"aku tahu kalau kau solo player." Potong Naruto.

Kirito memutar matanya bosan, "kesampingkan hal itu dahulu, -setelah menjelajah cukup lama di _Dungeon_ sebelah selatan lantai ini, tiba-tiba seorang gadis NPC tergeletak di tengah jalan."

"terus? Kau menidurinya?"

"ayolah Naruto-san, aku sedang serius kali ini." Rengek Kirito.

"baiklah, lanjutkan saja."

"aku pun menghampiri NPC itu, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah _quest_ muncul. _Quest _tersebut memberikan sebuah perintah untuk membunuh _Ogre_ raksasa di lantai ini, dan jika selesai NPC itu akan menemuiku dan memberikanku sebuah hadiah _Rare_ item." Jelas Kirito.

"apakah _Map Quest_ itu masih belum hilang?"

"iya, _Map Quest _itu tetap menunjukkan keberadaan _Dungeon_ yang ku jelajahi kemarin."

Naruto tersenyum dan memancarkan mata yang penuh tekad, "tak usah di pikirkan lebih panjang lagi, jika memang hadiahnya sebuah _Rare _item. Maka takdir memang mengatakan, kalau aku harus membantumu."

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh Minna! *krik krik krik* hehehe, bagaimana kabar kalian? Author tamfan ini kembali membawa sebuah cerita yang sangat jarang di buat di fandom Crossover Naruto, dan mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang sudah membuat cerita dari Crossover ini.**

**Saya berharap dengan adanya saya yang membuat Crossover dari NARUTO x SAO, bisa menggugah Author lainnya untuk meramaikan fandom ini.**

_**Bagi kalian yang membaca Fic ini dan tentu saja bukan Gamers, maka dapat di pastikan kalian akan sulit mengerti tentang tulisan **__**italic**__** di atas. Mohon di usahakan untuk paham ceritanya saja, terima kasih.**_

**Yah karena masih chap awal, saya tidak akan menambahkan penjelasan dari Author Note ini.**

**Jadi, sampai di sini dulu. **_**Sayonara...**_

**.**

**Azriel Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Sword Art Online is not Mine**

**Game of Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Azriel Longinius**

**Pairing : Naruto x ? – Kirito x Asuna**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Sci-fi, Fantasy, **dan sedikit **Drama (**mungkin**).**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, sedikit unsur dari Fic 'Son of Oracle', smart Naruto, and strong Naruto.**

**Summary : **Hidup di dalam dunia virtual pemubunuh yang di masuki oleh ribuan orang. Beralasan karena tertekan dan ingin melarikan diri dari dunia nyata, dan akhirnya keinginannya tak menjadi seperti apa yang di harapkannya.

**Azriel present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Finally**

**.**

Setelah memutuskan untuk membantu sahabat seperjuangannya, Kirito, Naruto terlebih dahulu mempersiapkan perlengkapannya. Merasa kalau _quest _yang akan di lakukannya bukanlah _quest _biasa, dapat dilihat sebagai hadiahnya adalah sebuah _Rare item_ yang terbilang langka dan hampir mustahil di temukan di permainan penuh _darah_ seperti _SAO._

Naruto tahu kalau di _SAO_ ini memakai sistem tak adil yang berarti bagi setiap pemain bisa memakai _stats_ tinggi mereka untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi tidak semua orang juga melakukannya. Dengan _stats_ Naruto sendiri, dia sekarang sudah level 42 dengan HP sebesar 8k (8540).

Lantai yang masih Naruto pijaki ini masih belum bisa menemukan dimana letak pintu _Boss_, jadi dia harus bertahan disini untuk sementara waktu. Terlebih lagi ada kabar kalau di lantai 23 ini pintu _Boss_ berada di kedalaman _dungeon_ entah di arah mana, itu masih misteri.

Naruto menghela nafas, instingnya merasakan kalau _quest_ ini akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darahnya, dan sepertinya _quest_ ini berkaitan dengan _Boss room_ di lantai ini. Naruto berharap instingnya itu tidak menjadi sebuah kenyataan, karena jika benar, dia dan Kirito akan menghadapi seekor _Boss_. Yah, Cuma mereka berdua.

Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba muncul di _notif mail_ milik Naruto yang sedang berada di _NPC_ penjual _Potion Heal_. Narutopun segera membuka pesan itu, dan yang didapatkannya hanyalah pesan dari Kirito yang menunggu di depan cafe tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Naruto kembali menghela nafas dan menggumamkan kata seperti 'merepotkan' atau semacamnya, dengan langkah lemas diapun beranjak dari sana.

...

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto-san."

Dengan cengiran tak berdosanya, Naruto datang sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ahh, maaf-maaf, Aku tadi membeli perlengkapan terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu ada cewek cakep lewat." Naruto menjiplak sebuah sponsor yang pernah terkenal.

"Cewek cakep dari dengkulmu, sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Matahari hampir terbenam." Kirito melihat awan yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjadi merah.

"Kau pikir ini bumi? Ini dunia virtual, bodoh." Naruto berjalan di sisi kiri Kirito, "Aku berharap disini aku menemukan gadis yang cocok untukku, bagaimana denganmu?"

Saat Naruto menoleh kearah Kirito, saat itu juga Naruto tahu kalau Kirito sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya.

"A-aku? Aku hanya ingin keluar dari dunia ini, soal wanita... aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Wajah gugupmu terlihat sangat jelas Kirito.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah depan, "Ohh, begitu. Bagaimana kabar Asuna?" *ohok* Naruto kembali memandang Kirito yang tiba-tiba seperti tersedak sesuatu, "Ada apa, Kirito?"

"E-emm, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa." Kirito menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil melemparkan senyuman canggung ke arah Naruto.

"Yah, sudahlah! Meskipun Asuna terlihat begitu manis, namun dia masih termasuk kerabat jauhku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menyukainya." Naruto menatap langit dunia virtual yang mulai memerah, "Ku harap dia selamat dan bisa keluar dari dunia terkutuk ini."

...

"Disini _quest _ini berjalan, Naruto-san."

Naruto memegang dagunya, "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Dari sini, panah_ quest_ yang kau terima masih menujukkan lanjutannya, bukan?"

Kirito mengangguk, "Hm, dari sini masih terus menunjukkan arah depan."

Dengan Kirito sebagai penunjuk arah, Naruto berjalan di belakang Kirito sebagai pengatisipasi keadaan.

Di perjalanan mereka yang semakin memasuki _dungeon_ lebih dalam, beberapa kali mereka juga sering dihadang oleh sekumpulan _Cerberus_ mini yang bisa menyemburkan api, es, dan petir dari masing-masing kepala mereka.

"Hah... sudah setengah jam kita berputar-putar di dalam sini, apa masih jauh Kirito?"

"Kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan sampai ditujuan Naruto-san, masih kemungkinan."

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya rintangan apa yang akan menghadang kita? Ini membuatku lelah, dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi, _Potion Heal_ milikku hanya tinggal beberapa botol."

"Naruto-san, sudah sampai."

Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap sekitar dengan tidak peduli, kini memutar kepalanya kedepan supaya bisa melihat tempat tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya sedikit tidak jelas arahnya.

Sebuah pintu besar berwarna hijau kebiruan di tatap Naruto dengan mata melebar tidak percaya. "Muke Gile."

"Baiklah, kita masuk." Kirito sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu besar didepannya.

"Tunggu!"

Kirito berbalik, "Ada apa lagi, Naruto-san? Bukannya kau ingin menyelesaikan _quest_ ini secepat mungkin?"

Naruto menatap Kirito serius, "Apa kau tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu? Pintu sebesar ini seperti pintu pada _Boss room_, kau tidak curiga?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, sebuah _quest_ yang menunjukkan letak _Boss room_ itu tidak pernah ada. Apa kau sudah lupa tentang aturan _Game_ ini?"

"Itu aturan saat kita masih menjadi seorang _Beta tester_, bagaimana jika Kayaba Akihiko merubah sistem aturan tersebut? Ingatlah Kirito, ini bukan lagi sebuah _Game MMORPG_, ini adalah dunia kematian."

Kirito menunduk, pernyataan yang di lontarkan Naruto mungkin kali bisa menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, jika _quest_ ini memang bertujuan untuk menemukan pintu _Boss room_, kenapa tidak dia coba? Dan kalau benar pintu di depannya ini adalah pintu _Boss room_, dia masih bisa melarikan diri dengan _Crystal warp_, bukan?

"Asumsimu mungkin benar Naruto-san, tapi kita harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Dan jika asumsimu itu ternyata benar, kita masih bisa kabur dengan _Crystal warp, _kan?!"

Mendengar sanggahan dari sahabatnya, mau tak mau Naruto harus mendesah panjang. "Ya ampun Kirito, sejak kapan kepalamu menjadi keras seperti ini?" Naruto menatap serius Kirito sekali lagi, "Baiklah, kita coba untuk kali ini saja."

Kirito tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Naruto-san."

Kemudian Kirito berbalik, menatap pintu besar di depannya. Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum mendorong pintu di depannya, dan dengan mental yang sudah siap Kirito melakukannya.

Grek, grek, grek.

Suara gesekan layaknya pintu berkarat terdengar. Iris _onyx _setia mengoreksi setiap isi dari ruangan yang di datanginya, dan yang didapatinya adalah... hanyalah kegelapan. Terlihat hitam, dan terlihat kosong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sebuah tepukan di bahu langsung menyadarkan Kirito.

"Kalau kita tidak masuk, kita tidak akan tahu. Itu keinginanmu, bukan?" Naruto berjalan di depan Kirito, "Aku yang akan bertugas menjadi _Main Tanker _(penahan/pengalih perhatian)_, _kau bertugas menjadi _Swichter/Attacker_."

"Aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Masih gelap, tidak ada penerangan.

JDANNG

Naruto dan Kirito dengan kompak menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang tiba-tiba saja tertutup dengan cepat, dan setelah pintu itu tertutup cahaya putih kehijauan muncul dari lantai sebagai alat penerang.

Melihat keadaan ini, Naruto mulai mendesah berat. "Ugh! Tanda-tanda seperti ini, sepertinya aku pernah mengalaminya." Dan setelah cahaya dari lantai telah sepenuhnya memenuhi ruangan itu, muncullah _Cerberus_ yang ukurannya 4x lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Naruto. pemuda pemegang Yukianesa itu hanya memandang anjing besar berkepala tiga di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Muke Gile."

"Ternyata benar dugaanmu Naruto-san, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Kirito mengambil _Crystal warp _miliknya, "_Teleport: Town_," tidak bereaksi, "Mustahil, _Crystal warp _tidak bekerja. Naruto-san!"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ternyata, _system_ di _SAO_ sudah banyak yang dirubah. Itu membuktikan kalau _SAO_ adalah senjata pemubunuh massal pertama yang memakai _system RPG_, menakutkan sekali." Naruto mulai meracau.

...

"_PASS!"_

Dengan sebuah komando yang di teriakkan oleh Naruto yang menjadi _Main Tanker_, Kirito dengan cekatan menghindari sebuah cabikan dari salah satu kaki depan _Cerberus_.

"Hah, hah, hah, memang mustahil menghadapi seekor _Boss_ Cuma dengan dua orang." Kirito dengan cepat menghabiskan sebotol _Potion Heal _miliknya dengan sekali teguk.

"Cih! Jangan mengeluh bocah, kau yang melibatkanku dalam hal ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau siapkan beberapa uangmu untuk mentraktirku jika kita keluar dengan selamat dari sini." Naruto yang sudah selesai meminum _Potion Heal_ miliknya kembali bangkit, mata _saphire_-nya menatap tajam dua bar berwarna hijau yang menjadi total keseluruhan HP dari musuhnya. "_Potion Heal_ milikmu tinggal berapa?" Naruto menatap Kirito.

"Kalau ku ingat-ingat, masih tinggal beberapa. Kalau tahu begini aku tadi seharusnya menyiapkan banyak hal, sial." Kirito bangkit kembali.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga masih memiliki beberapa. Kita menangkan pertarungan ini, dan kita akan pulang." Naruto kembali merangsek bersama Kirito yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Melihat mangsanya berlari kearahnya, _Cerberus_ yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya mulai mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan hentakan kakinya kearah Naruto dan Kirito berlari.

DUMM

Naruto dan Kirito berhasil menghindari serangan itu dengan meloncat kearah samping masing-masing.

"Naruto-san! Aku akan mengincar kepala tengahnya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Tebas dia sekuat yang kau bisa." Kemudian Naruto mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya, meletakkan ujung pedangnya ke lantai ruangan itu dan berlari kembali kearah _Cerberus_.

Dengan kecepatan gila, Naruto terus berlari meskipun sekumpulan _Cerberus mini_ juga berlari menerjang kearahnya. Mengabaikan itu, Naruto mulai memberikan energi kearah pedangnya yang terus bergesekan dengan lantai ruangan itu, badan Yukianesa mulai memancarkan aura biru.

_Cerberus_ besar itu tak tinggal diam melihat tingkah Naruto yang terus berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan gila, dia kembali menyiapkan serangan dari kaki depannya. Melihat serangan berupa cabikan dari arah samping, Naruto dengan reflek langsung menggunakan bokongnya sebagai media penerobos celah di bawah cabikan itu.

Lolos dari mautnya, Naruto kembali berlari tak lupa dengan menyeret ujung pedangnya kearah lantai yang bertuliskan '_Immortal Object_' setiap dia melewati lantai di ruangan itu. Merasa siap dengan serangannya, Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya kearah _Cerberus_ berada. Dan kemudian dia berteriak...

"_**LINE DRIVE."**_

Sebuah kilatan berhasil terlihat saat Naruto selesai mengucapkan _Skill_ miliknya, dan sebelum mata berkedip, Naruto sudah berada di belakang _Cerberus_ dengan posisi berjongkok dan mata merah yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Masih belum selesai."

Jauh di belakang Naruto, terdengar Kirito berteriak sambil mengambil sebuah loncatan tinggi dan tak lupa juga dengan serangan yang sudah siap di tangannya.

"MATI..."

SYATT

Tebasan vertikal berhasil di lakukan Kirito pada kepala tengah _Cerberus_ yang hanya bisa menganga.

PYARR

Suara seperti kaca pecah terdengar bersamaan dengan menguarnya partikel tubuh _Cerberus._

"Ahh... akhirnya ini selesai juga, aku ingin istirahat nanti." Naruto yang tahu perjalanannya sudah selesai, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai ruangan itu. Memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Kirito yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung, kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan Kirito dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk yang kembali terbuka.

Ting!

Sebuah _notif_ muncul di depan Naruto, membuat sang empunya _notif_ sedikit merasa kaget dengan kemunculan benda itu. Di lihatnya _notif_ itu dengan iris _saphire_-nya, dan sebuah tatapan tidak percaya langsung tercipta.

"A-apa? Aku hanya mendapatkan 300k Core? Kau pasti bercanda." Naruto langsung tertunduk lemas.

"Bagaimana Naruto-san? Kau mendapat apa?" Kirito berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Kirito dan melemparkan tatapan bengis, "Kau harus mentraktirku."

"Akhirnya..."

**To be Continued**

**A/N: yah, akhirnya... selesai juga fic dengan penuh kerumitan ini, membuat sang pencipta cerita ini sakit kepala selama tiga hari.**

**Merasa pendek? Iyalah, 2k word aja gak sampek hahaha. Dimana mau 2k word, penulisannya aja bikin kepala puyeng. Itupun jika paham soal game, kalo yang gak paham apalagi :v**

**Merasa jelek? Emm, itu menurut siapa yang menilai. Soal ini aku angkat tangan, karena inilah kemampuanku.**

**Jujur saja, cerita dengan diksi game seperti ini memiliki kesulitan tersendiri dibandingkan dengan fantasy yang gak makan progam atau teknologi modern. Apalagi cerita di animenya saja sudah mencakup teknologi masa depan seperti **_**Nervegear**_** yang mungkin saja bisa diciptakan sebagai pengganti keyboard dan mouse di masa depan, kuharap :v**

**Jadi, selama kalian suka, pasti akan aku lanjutin. Tidak setiap minggu tentunya dalam pengerjaan fic ini, **_**tee-hee~**_

**Baiklah, sampai disini saja. **_**Sayonara...**_

_**.**_

**Azriel Log out.**


End file.
